


Vessel

by tylerjosep



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: their relationship (whether platonic or romantic) is up to interpretation - it's left ambiguous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerjosep/pseuds/tylerjosep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing you comes in waves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vessel

_Waves._

It comes in waves.

The pain ebbing and flowing,

Tearing apart his fragile heart,

 With each tug and pull of the current.

 

Some days better than others.

On some Tyler dances close to the water

Jumping back, ever-so slightly

As water washes close to where he stands.

 

Some days are worse.

He is drowning.

Choking in each and every breath.

Years of memories locked in his brain,

Swallowing him up and sweeping him away

In an infinite ocean of never ending thoughts.

 

Tyler doesn’t lose him all at once,

 But slowly in pieces.

His scent fading from the pillows,

Draining from the clothes in the closet,

And finally the ones in the drawers

The Sunday morning smell

Of his banana chocolate chip pancakes

And his sweet, soft smile after a long day

 

Tyler never really stopped missing him

But some days he was able

 To live around the huge gap left in his heart

Because when carried inside a vessel

Tyler helped Josh to live a little longer.

 

When the art that is living

Walks a fine line

Tyler has to let go

But he won’t ever forget

To hold on tight, too.

 

At times the ocean is calm,

Other times it’s overwhelming.

But he will learn to swim.

 

Taking shelter in the vessel,

what he once enjoyed deeply

Will never be lost.

 

 

And Josh,

Would live on

forever,

within his vessel

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I'm trying to improve my writing so if you could take a few seconds to leave a comment that would be lovely!


End file.
